The Greatest Gift OneShot
by lovestoryteller
Summary: Horrible at summaries...Draco and Hermione are in love in the middle of the war. I own nothing.


_Run_

 _Run_

 _Run, Draco! RUN!_

Another shot blasted the castle, sending rock tumbling down.

 _Come on, Draco! Find her! You have to find her!_

Screams of pain, fear, anger and heartache could be heard all around. Looking to his left, he saw the bodies of two Ravenclaw 5th years. Hadn't he just overheard them talking at breakfast this morning? Something about a first date for one of them?

He couldn't believe this was happening. The final battle. He knew it was coming. Had known for a while. He had warned them. Had warned her. They had planned. They had talked and they had created a plan that would help the light side win with as little casualties as possible.

He had agreed to stay "loyal" to the dark side. Once Potter had asked him he did not hesitate to agree. That shocked some of the order. But how could he refuse when staying loyal meant they had one more insider. One more person set to take down the dark lord. With another set of eyes and ears, the light side was safer. SHE was safer.

When he realized that today was the day, he had begged her to run...of course she refused. He was a fool to think she would even consider it.

 _That damn Gryffindor courage. GGGGGRRRRAAAA! Where IS SHE?!_

Another blast. More shouting. "Ginny!" The sound of the Weasel got his attention.

 _RON!_

"Ron. Where is she?" Draco barked as he knelt next to the freckled man. He took in the sight of the red head shielding his little sister from the spells flying overhead.

"Sod off, Draco." Ron growled, casting another spell...missing his target. With a quick flick and wordless magic Draco knocked out the death eater.

Leaning closer so his nose was almost touching the red head, a deep, guttural sound escaped his mouth as he hissed "I won't ask you again…"

"I don't KNOW!" Ron yelled over the blasts. Another spell cast and missed. Again Draco wordlessly took out the attacker. "The last time I saw her she was heading to the great hall with Harry."

 _No._

 _No, no, no, NO! That was not part of the plan! You stupid GIRL! You promised me. PROMISED ME you would stay as far away from him as you could!_

He was running again. Tripping over rock and bodies. Dodging blast after blast. Some from death eaters, others from those who didn't know where his true allegiance lies. Where his heart lies.

As he reached the great hall he could feel the electricity in the air. Suddenly everything was still, then he was in a duel. Bellatrix's cackle could be heard bouncing off the wall. Molly stepped in and his aunt was gone. As he dodged and dueled, his eyes frantically scanned the room.

 _Come on….COME ON!_

A flash of chocolate eyes locked his before he was spun by the blow of a spell. He lay there momentarily stunned before sitting up and continuing to fight.

 _Bloody girl! How dare you. How DARE you come in here and fight. You could be killed! I could be killed trying to protect you two._

As he continued to fight and scan the room he realized that the dark lord and Potter were locked in a battle to end it all. The light was blinding and everyone stopped as a wave of pure magic blasted through the air...knocking down all around it and crumbling the already breaking walls. The earth shook, the sky cracked. And then suddenly, everything was still.

 _He did it_

The dust began to settle and there stood Potter.

 _HE DID IT!_

A cheer rang through the castle halls. Everyone knew it was over. Draco pushed forward as people began to hug and cry and search for their loved ones. He passed the Weasleys as they grieved the loss of one of their own.

 _Come on love, where are you?_

He began to frantically scan the room. Stopping everyone and looking everywhere. Suddenly his eyes fell on Harry kneeling over someone on the floor.

 _No._

He rushed forward. "NO!" Pushing Harry aside his heart stopped as he locked eyes with those chocolate brown ones he knew so well, once so full of joy now iced and cold. He sank to his knees with a sob as a hush ran through the castle. He didn't care. Let the world see. "NO! Baby, NO! Wake up! Hermione, love...wake UP!" He cradled her tight as he sobbed. The order was surrounding them now. Everyone was. An outsider could see the tears flowing from everyone's eyes. But the only sound to be heard was Draco's cries.

"Baby...PLEASE wake up. PLEASE! I...I need you to come back. Baby? HERMIONE!"

Suddenly, he grew silent. Looking up at the scarred man kneeling across from him, surrounded by a sea of red hair, "this is YOUR fault! I told you not to let her fight. You BLOODY idiot! How could you?!" A sob racked his body as he clung to her tighter. "Now I have lost them both."

Silence.

"Both?" Ginny managed to choke out, hardly a whisper. But Draco was done listening.

 _Love...love, please. Please wake up. I love you. GODS I love you. Come back to me._

There was nothing anyone could say. Everyone was frozen as they realized what Draco was saying. What felt like forever passed when suddenly, '...Draco" Harry whispered.

Draco looked up, ready to yell again when he saw Harry's eyes wide with fright. He followed their gaze to see that the mass of brunette curls he had buried his face in were slowly turning white. The soft curves of the beautiful round face before him began to become more angled and sunk in. The smooth, glowing skin he clung to began to age and grow more pale, taking on a translucent look. Chocolate eyes turned to black. He gasped… "mother…"

The wave of shock that washed over the crowed was undeniable. Where Hermione once lay, dead in Draco's arms, was a dead Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mother?" He whispered again. "MOTHER!" He shook her lifeless body in his arms. A faint pop was heard from across the great hall, followed by a scream "DRACO!"

His head snapped up as he heard the voice he thought he would never hear again. Everyone turned and cried out as a cut and bruised, but very much alive, Hermione screamed out.

"LOVE!" She screamed again, tears flowing down as she ran towards him. She flung her arms tight around him. "Draco, darling! I am so… I begged her not to… she found out… she found out about us and the baby… she wouldn't let me come! She...poly-...I tried to stop her. I tried!"

"Hermione? Baby...is it really you?" He whispered, inspecting every inch of the woman clinging for dear life to his side. Before she could reply his lips came crashing down on hers in a crazed hunger.

Months Later

The sunlight coming through the translucent curtains blowing in the bedroom window hit his eyes as he rolled over. Opening them slowly so that they could adjust to the new light, his vision cleared as he looked at the mass of curls lying next to him. Blonde curls on a tiny little head. Their daughter.

Chocolate eyes met his as his gaze drifted up from the sleeping child to her mother. "Morning, love." She whispered.

"Good morning, my world." He leaned over their daughter and kissed Hermione's nose.

"Draco, careful not to wake her." Hermione whispered as she brushed a small curl back from the tiny baby's face. She closed her eyes as she began to hum a lullaby.

As he watched his wife drift to sleep, he closed his eyes and let her music fill his soul. And just as it did every morning while Hermione's sweet melody flooded his head, his thoughts drifted to his mother.

 _Mother? If you can hear me...thank you. I know I have said it a hundred times, but I will spend a lifetime saying it thousand times more: thank you for saving Hermione. Thank you for giving Cissa a chance to live. We all love you, mum._


End file.
